The present invention generally relates to dielectric films in which pinholes are filled by photopolymer plugs.
It has been proposed that a capacitor can be formed by disposing a dielectric film on a metal foil, then depositing a metal layer on the remaining exposed dielectric surface. However, when the dielectric film has pinholes, metal in the pinholes create short circuits (hereinafter xe2x80x9cshortsxe2x80x9d) between the metal foil and the metal layer. One source of pinholes may result from the desire to form very thin dielectric films on the relatively rough surface of a metal foil. Current dielectric films are so thin that metal peaks on the metal foil surface occasionally protrude through the dielectric film. Nevertheless, significant interest remains for forming capacitor films on metal foil because capacitor films having the metal/dielectric/metal sandwich structure can be laminated on or embedded in circuit boards. Moreover, forming the dielectric layer on a metal foil allows the ceramic to form at a higher temperature than would be possible if the dielectric layer were formed on an organic circuit board. Higher temperature provides a dielectric thin film crystal structure with a higher capacitance than that provided by lower temperatures. It would be desirable to form pinhole-free dielectric films.